Mother of Darkness
by Demon.of.the.Stars
Summary: Lucy, taken in the middle of the night, is forced to play a role nobody in their right mind would want. Who in their right mind would want to become a mother of demons? (lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I groan from the pain pulsing throughout my body. What happened? I look around and instantly jump to my feet despite my body's protest to the sudden movement. I'm in a jail cell with a chain around my ankle that keeps me to the center of the room and to top it all off I have no memory of how I got here. I remember coming home from another day of working at Sorcerer Weekly, taking a nice long hot bath, and then falling asleep in bed. That's it!

My hand instantly goes to my hip, where my keys should be, only to find that they aren't there. That's right. I placed them safely on my bedside table before I crawled into bed. I instantly look down and find that I'm not wearing the pajamas I was wearing before I went to bed. Instead of those comfortably soft clothes, I'm wearing tight black clothes that leaves nothing on my body to the imagination. Oh. My. God. They changed my clothes. THEY SAW ME NAKED! Oh I am so going to Lucy Kick whoever did this!

Suddenly, the door swings open which made me jump and shriek. Natsu and Happy would've laughed at me if they heard that. Oh. . . right. . . they left and Fairy Tail isn't together anymore. I'm on my own again. I take a deep breath and prepare for a fight. Two large men in masks and robes storm in. I instantly reach for my keys again only to remember that they aren't there. Damn it! I try to back away but the chain would only allow me to go so far. One of the men moves behind me and wraps his arms around my arms and middle in a tight hold while the other unlocks the chain from my ankle. Man One pushes me into the even stronger hold of Man Two and he carries me out as I kick and scream and struggle as hard as I can. I am not going to make this easy on them!

I'm not really paying attention to where they're leading me – too busy trying to get away – but my body freezes when we enter a grand room with four others in masks and robes surrounding this grand magic circle. Shit! I may not know what that magic circle is for but if this cult – how is this not a cult? I mean seriously – need an outsider for whatever they intend to do then it can only spell trouble.

The two men drop me in the center of the circle. I instantly jump to my feet and try to run but I don't get far before I collapse on the ground hard. I glance behind me and see that one of the men is standing on my chain before he grabs it and forcefully drags me back to the center where he attaches the chain to the floor. They retreat from the circle and join the others as they gaze upon me.

"Are you sure?" One of them ask.

"Yes. We've watched her for a month. She's perfect for this." one of the men holding me answers. What? Watching me? For a month!

"Who are you?! What do you want?! What's going on?!" I shout question after question, hoping that they'll tell me something.

They don't answer me. In fact they're pretending as though I'm not even there. Simultaneously, they all reach their hands out and pour their magic into the circle. They begin to chant in a language I don't recognize. The circle begins to glow crimson red. I watch as the chalk the magic circle was drawn in morphs into oozing blood that flows around me, following the path of the symbols, moving faster and faster. Okay, now is feeling like a good time to panic.

Without anyone noticing, darker than black serpents pull themselves out of the shadows and slither across the floor towards me. No one notices the serpents except for me. I'm screaming at them to stop, I'm pulling and tugging at the chain locking me in place, I'm trying everything within my power to escape but I have no choice but to watch as the large boa snakes close in on me. Then they explode into darkness that encases me in an orb that I can't escape from.

I open my eyes and slowly uncurl myself from the ball I didn't even realize my body had morphed into. At first all I see is darkness. But then I suddenly saw swirls of red and blue and other different colors that I didn't expect to see start swimming around like fish. I could feel such strong power coming from all around me. I've never felt strong power like this before. Is there a creature here? Does something live in this darkness? I should be afraid. I know I should. The strength pulsing in the air should be turning me into a hysterical ball of panic. But, I'm not. I can't explain it but something inside me is telling me that whatever lives in this darkness isn't going to hurt me. If anything, it is _happy_ that I'm here with it. It must have been lonely for so long. I know what it's like to be alone. I'm glad I could take away some of that pain just by being here. Maybe I am a weirdo just like Natsu and Happy always say I am.

Then this great big pair of eerie yellow eyes snap open in front of me. We simply stare at each other as I read the different emotions that pass through its eyes. Confusion. Rage. Shock. Awe. Joy. Peace. The power of its gaze makes me believe its staring into my very soul and from those emotions I think – or at least I hope – that it likes what it sees.

I feel something brush against my check. It sends a shiver through me. So cold yet so gentle.

 _ **You are perfect. This one could not ask for anyone better.**_ This booming deep voice echos. I feel something sharp press itself gently in my chest. __Then, suddenly, I'm screaming.

 _ **Be sure to create many many children.**_ _ **This one wants a big family. Make sure you teach them to be good.**_

I don't remember what happened after that. The pain must've been too much for me to handle.

When I opened my eyes again, I was out of that darkness and back in that room but instead of those people standing around me there are corpses. Blood covered bodies torn limb from limb by these huge wolves who snarling as they pull at the flesh. Dark fur that shimmer purple in the light, four eyes the color of blood, fangs and claws like daggers. Those aren't wolves. They're demons! But, how did they get here? Is it because of what these people did? Did they come from that darkness?

The demon wolves suddenly snap their heads in my direction. The tenseness that filled their bodies relax and they casually stroll towards me. I can't help but shake in fear. I'm alone. I'm powerless.

Am I going to die?

 _ **Mother!**_ _ **You're awake!**_ A cheery child's voice suddenly sounds. I glance over to my left and discover what looks like a demon version of an exceed. His fur is black with blue highlights. His eyes are a crimson red but instead of blood they remind me of rubies. He has horns on the top of his head and bat wings on his back. He smiles, revealing his fangs, and announces, _**We're the first of your children! Please take care of us!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I jump up in surprise. Mother? Why is he calling me mother? Then I remembered what that voice said before I fell unconscious from the pain ' _Be sure to create many many children_ '. No. No way. It could be. I'm over thinking this.

The sudden sound of whimpering beside me makes me jump and squeak like a mouse. I completely forgot about the wolves. The demon exceed giggles, _**That was a cute sound!**_ I flinch away from the wolves as they got too close. The exceed then flies over to the wolves. _ **Hey you guys, back off! You're scaring Mother!**_ The exceed announces. They whimper, dropping their ears back, and they slowly lay down on the ground in a submission manner. They're showing me that they mean me no harm. Hesitantly, I reach over and place my head on the one closest to me which also happens to be the biggest one so I'm guessing he's the alpha. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him wag his tail.

 _ **Yay! Mother is no longer scared of us!**_ The exceed cheers and the other wolves wag their tails joyfully too. I couldn't help but giggle as I cautiously get to my feet, testing my strength. I was dizzy for a moment but I didn't collapse and it quickly passed. The wolves quickly surround me in a protective way as the exceed flies up onto my shoulder.

 _ **Where are we going?**_ The exceed questions. The wolves cock their heads curiously. I think for a moment. I need answers.

"We need to find the spell book that they used to do this." I reply. The wolves instantly scatter, sniffing and searching, while the exceed stayed right beside me. It took us what felt like an hour to find what we were looking for. It was a small study room with books and parchment paper scattered everywhere and on the chaotic desk with a strange symbol is the book I'm looking for. The black book wasn't thick but it gave off a dark aura that made me want to run from it or even burn it. My hands shook as I carefully lifted the book and felt a burning jolt rush through me. I nearly drop the book from the sensation but quickly caught it when it passed.

The exceed on my shoulder giggles and reaches for the book, _**It's Father's symbol!**_

The symbol on the book is shaped like a bird except it had no head, just grand wings and a long tail. I haven't seen a symbol like this before. I was too afraid to open it alone. What if something happened? I'm powerless right now. I press the book to my chest as I leave the study. I'll need Levy to look through this if we're going to fix what happened to me.

I start wondering the area trying to find the exit but it's so dark that I can't see anything. What I wouldn't give for a light or to have Natsu here. Without warning, an unfamiliar sensation that I can't even describe resonates throughout my whole body. It's burning. It's electrifying. It's buzzing throughout my body like a million bees. What is this? What's going on? My fight or flight instinct kicks in and my body starts fighting against this feeling. Pain fills me and I scream. I suddenly collapse against the wall that I was using as a guild. The exceed hovers in front of me and says as though it knows exactly what is going on, _**Don't fight it Mother! I'm just getting another sibling! Just let go and let them come out! It's not just you who hurts when you fight it.**_

I take a deep breath and force myself to relax. The pain dies and I watch as these sparks as though someone was trying to light a match appear before me. Abruptly, a roaring blaze comes to life. I shield my eyes from the unexpected brightness and when it dies I gasp at what was left in its place.

It's the size of a large bird of prey with pixie wings twice its size. Its horns are way too big for its small body and its tail too long as well as its fingers and claws but for some reason it works for this creature. Its skin is the perfect mixture of burnt black and blazing red with flowing lava pulsing on its chest and eyes. It doesn't exactly have feet. Its legs just come to a point. Silver armor seem to just float around the creature. Always moving. Never staying somewhere for too long. It's almost as if the armor is trying to keep the flames that cover this creature under control. That's right. Fire. This creature is almost completely covered in fire – mostly just on its head, back, arms, and where the feet would be.

 _ **Hello Mother. I am happy to have been born. I'm here to help.**_ This little fire pixie/demon greets in a husky feminine voice. How is she talking? She has no mouth or nose! I use the wall to get myself back on my feet and ask, "Would you mind lighting this place up a bit so I can see?"

The pixie – I'm going to stick to calling her a pixie – hums in pleasure and sends out three balls of fire with a simple swish of her wrist. Now that I can see, the place kind of reminds me of those old abandoned castles made of stone. Dust and cob webs cover everything. I can't tell you how many times I screamed and ran away because a bug decided it would be fun to scare the crap out of me. Could I be in a forgotten mansion or something similar to it?

 _ **Mother, why don't you call for the wolves? They**_ _ **can**_ _ **find the exit a lot faster than you can.**_ the exceed announces.

I raise an eyebrow. "How would I call them?"

The exceed smiles, _**You just have to whistle.**_

 __I stare at the exceed a moment longer before sighing then I place two fingers in my mouth and whistle. The sound echos throughout the entire place. There was a moment of silence. Then the sound of claws scratching the floor comes towards me rapidly. I turn a corner and see the wolves running towards me. Before they get too close I shout, "Find the exit!"

Their noses instantly go to the air and they change course as swiftly and smoothly as a feline. Turns out the exit was closer than I thought.

 _ **What is the first thing you want to do Mother?**_ The exceed asks.

"Well first I want to see if I can find some answers in this book and then….. I think I'll name you guys." I answer as I walk out.

It's been two weeks since _that_ happened. I don't know where I am now and I'm too afraid of walking into a town full of people when I have a pack of demon wolves hell bent on protecting me from anything that breaths. Seriously! They're worse than Natsu, Gray, and Erza combined! An innocent bear walks by, BAM! Meets the wolves' wrath. A cougar growls at me in a challenging type of tone. BAM! Meets the wolves' wrath. It's nuts! So, I'm stuck in this forest in the mountains in a region that I don't know.

Great.

But that doesn't mean I haven't done anything. The first thing I did was try to go through the book but, sadly, it's in a language I don't know. Definitely need Levy on this. The next thing I did was check myself for anything strange and I found the strangest thing ever. On my mid drift is that same symbol as on the book. The exceed said that this is the symbol of their father. Could the father be that demon I saw in that darkness?

I sigh and start moping. I've been doing that a lot unfortunately. But with what I have been able to piece together could you blame me? Let's recap: I get kidnapped from my home and taken to the middle of nowhere where I am forced into a ritual where I am sent into this darkness where I meet what I assume is a demon. When I come back from said darkness I wake up to a pile of bodies and demons that I later discovered I can create with no clue on how I am always triggering it. So far I've created the four demon wolves (Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Runt) with the abilities to track and they all have shadow magic, the demon exceed (Jack) that is able to shift into a sabortooth tiger, the fire pixie (Ember) that has fire magic, two white rabbits with long ears that they use to fly (Shayshay and Maymay) that are the healers, a fox made of icicles (Sunny) with the power of ice and water, and an incredibly intelligent velociraptor with thick bull horns (Nezera) with the power to adapt to survive.

 _ **Mother! Mother! Look! We got lots of food for you!**_ The exceed cheers as he and the wolves run towards me with their catch of the day. _**And I found some berries for me! Yummy berries!**_

 **I couldn't help but smirk. That cat is seriously remind me of Happy a lot.** **In fact almost all of the demons I created reminds me of my team. Jack is a berry loving Happy, Ember is a calm Natsu, Sha** **y** **sha** **y** **and Maymay are Wendy, Sunny is a wild Gray, and Nezera is a grumpy Erza. I must miss them more than I thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There's three new demons now – an owl harpy with script magic (Lily), a plant being that has long white hair with flower vines here and there (Tessera), and a child of eight with dark red hair and black eyes and he has the power to control any type of metal (Titan).

Lily, Shayshay, and Maymay are always together and get along perfectly. Tessera is surprisingly close to Ember and Sunny even though they always almost catch her on fire or freeze her. Jack and Titan don't get along at all. I think it's because they both want my full attention and they don't want to share at all. Nezera tries his best to keep them in line when they fight but with me always in the middle he doesn't do much until they leave my side.

It took us for-freaking-ever (a month I think) to find a village and now that I see one at the bottom of this hill, I can't help but feel anxious, fear, and dread. Especially with these demons following me around. How can I go down to that village with these guys? But I need to get down there so I can get a lacrima and call Master so I can tell him what's going on. I know for sure that he'll know what to do. I squeeze the book to my chest subconsciously.

 _ **Is everything okay, Mama?**_ Titan asks as he wraps his arm around my waist. I run my fingers through his soft hair and he purrs in a way that reminds me of Natsu. Seriously, that idiot is in my thoughts more than usual. I know he's my best friend but I still can't believe I would miss him this much. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Even if I did try to sort out my feelings it doesn't mean anything. I know he doesn't feel the same. I'm not Lissanna. I'm not the girl he promised to marry.

"Yea sweets, I'm okay. I just don't know if I want to go down to that village yet or not." I answer. "I don't know if I should with you guys here."

 _ **We can stay here and wait for you. But one of us should come with you to keep you safe. And that someone should be me!**_ Titan smiles a toothy smile revealing the fact that _all_ of his teeth are sharp fangs.

 _ **I don't think so kid!**_ Jack's head and arms pops up out of….my boobs! When did he get in there?! How did I not notice?! _**Mother is not going anywhere without me! I'm the eldest! The first born! I should be the one who is always by her side!**_

 _ **I'm stronger than you therefor I can protect her better! All you can do is shapeshift! I have actual magic!**_ Titan shouts. They glare and growl at each other.

I sigh and suggest, "Why don't both of you come with me?"

 _ **Okay!**_ They both say instantly, ending the fight instantly and peacefully.

The others didn't like the plan at first but they backed down when I said Titan and Jack are going with me. Then with the help of everyone we made camp for the night. I've always noticed that for a while now I've been waking up groggy and slightly drained like I did some training with Capricon while being half asleep. I haven't figured out why I feel that way yet but at the moment it isn't my priority and it fades after a few minutes so it's not like it's hurting me.

As I lay down, the wolves curl around for protection and warmth. Titan climbs over them and stretches out on me using my stomach as a pillow. Jack simply returns to inside my boobs but this time I know he's there. The others either cuddle up to a wolf or they keep close. Except for Nezera. He is off a little ways always keeping a look out. I notice that he doesn't sleep like us. He power naps for fifteen minutes. Turns out he doesn't need much sleep. I thought it was a demon thing but it's just him.

The next morning came too soon and it came with screams. I instantly jump up, holding Titan close me who wakes up too.

 _ **Mama? What's wrong?**_ He asks his voice full of concern. I pick him up as I step over the wolves and run towards the edge of the hill. The village below is on fire and there is a demon unlike any I have seen before. The body is paler than milk and thin as though the skin is keep the bones together. Four horns grew from her forehead, long dark hair flowing around her, and strange tattoos cover every inch of her. On her back is what looks like a hard shell with spikes rolling down her spine and a skeletal tail swishing from side to side. Out of the hard shell are four long spider-like legs, two pinchers over her shoulders filled with dripping acid, and two extra legs with bat wings on them. It casually walks as it kills and burns everything and everyone. I have never seen a creature like this before. This is like something from a nightmare.

Titan rubs his eyes as he looks down below with me. _**Oh. I have a new**_ _ **sister**_ _ **.**_ _ **She's pretty cool. Really strong too but she's real scary. Did you have a nightmare Mama?**_

I look down at him, eyes wide and full of fear. "What are you talking about?"

At this point, Jack makes himself known. _**Silly Mother. Just because you sleep doesn't mean you don't stop creating us. Only difference is that the link between you two is weak unlike the rest of us.**_ Jack states.

"What link?" I question.

 _ **You have a link with each of us. A piece of you is inside each of us, a part of your goodness. It's why we're different from her so if you want her to be like us you have to go down there and make eye contact so that you can have control long enough to touch her.**_ _ **Once you touch a piece of your light will flow into her and make her like us**_ _ **. Unless you like what she's doing but we can tell that you don't.**_ Jack explains.

This is a lot to take in. I have a link with each of them? A piece of my light? Creating while I'm asleep? If that's true then where are the others? All I know is that I have to go down there and stop her. I created her. My responsibility.

I don't hesitate. I take off running with Titan and Jack right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I let nothing slow me down. Not the rocks and twigs digging into my bare feet, not the occasional tumble, nothing. I speed up when I enter the village and bob and weave through the panicking people towards my newest demon. The moment I see her up close I can't stop the shiver that runs through me but I can't let fear stop me. I round a corner and my body freezes without my permission. This demon is a lot scarier up close.

 _ **Remember. You have to touch her to create the connect.**_ Jack reminds me.

 _ **Don't worry Mama, I'll protect you!**_ Titan exclaims. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and charge. The demon turns to me and roars this screeching sound that hurts my ears but I don't slow down.

"Stop hurting innocent people!" I shout. For some reason, the demon relaxed at the sound of my voice giving me enough time to get close and place a hand on one of her legs. We both gasp as our bodies shine – her in black and me in white. My light grew and grew until in overwhelmed and changed hers to be both black and white. Then the lights fade and her black eyes fade until silver with white slit pupils.

 _ **Mom? Where am I? What's going on?**_ She questions with confusion evident in her voice.

"Go to your siblings and wait for me. Stay hidden. I will be there when I can." I command. I watch her wings spread wide and take to the sky with Jack leading the way. "Titan you should go with her." I suggest. He shakes his head, _**I can't do that. Look.**_

I look around and discover the villagers looking at me in shock, awe, disbelief, fear, but most of all hatred. The murmurs between them grew louder and louder until they were shouting at me. I didn't start feeling fear until they start throwing things at me. This seemed to anger Titan. I felt his anger as though it was my own. I notice that all metal objects rattle and shake as though he wants to use his magic but he's also fighting to hold back. I pull Titan close to not only protect him but to also comfort my nerves. I try to calm them down but it seems that my words would only set them off more and more until they began to turn violent.

Jack suddenly returns and he latches himself onto my back. His wings grows three times their size until they're big and strong enough to carry not only myself but Titan as well. He takes off quickly just before big objects that can do me any harm can hurt me.

I suspected they were going to react bad when they see how we react but I didn't think they would react _this_ badly. If strangers react this badly to this then how is Fairy Tail, my nakama, going to react? Do I even want to take a chance of seeing their faces look like those in the village? I don't think I'm brave enough for that. Then again, I was never very brave.

 _ **Mother!**_ Ember cry with the wolves whimpering beside her.

 _ **Mommy!**_ Sunny, Shayshay, and Maymay shout.

 _ **Mom!**_ Tessera, Lily, and Nezera howl.

 _ **Mama!**_ The newest demon – I'm going to name her Tara since she reminds me of a spider – calls. All but her surround me, fretting and checking me over, making sure I'm not hurt or anything. Even though I wasn't Shayshay and Maymay healed me anyway as they slowly flew around me. I will say this though the aches and pains I had are gone now.

 _ **Back up everyone! Let her breathe!**_ Jack shouts as he moves everyone back. _**And you!**_ He turns to me, _**No more humans! If that's how they're going to react to us then no more! I don't care what you say!**_ I'm not going to argue with you Jack. No more humans.

 _ **Mama?**_ Tara finally approaches me with hesitation obvious in each step. _**I'm sorry about the trouble I have caused you.**_ She bows her head in shame and whispers an apology just loud enough for me to hear. I step towards her, gently moving the others out of the way, and place a hand on her head in a comforting way. She looks up at me with wide eyes and the smile on my face was enough for her to know that I forgive her. It wasn't her fault. She didn't have a light in her like Jack said and I think that light he was talking about was a soul. I was able to look inside her when we touched. She was empty. It wasn't her fault.

I turn to the others and announce, "We need to leave. The village may send a request for a guild to come and look for us. We need to find somewhere secluded where we can be alone for a while so I can think of what to do next."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Team Natsu~

~6 months later~

"I'm telling you, ice princess, it's My Lucy!" Natsu shouts angrily.

"And I'm asking you, lava-lips, why would Lucy be involved with demons?!" Gray cries with frustration.

"Gee, I don't know, why would anyone want to kidnap My Lucy?!" Natsu snaps. He just said 'My Lucy' again. Gray, Happy, and Erza noticed but they don't say anything. He's been saying that since Natsu came back, got Fairy Tail back together, and discovers Lucy has gone missing. Not even Master, who kept in touch with the celestial spirit mage, knew what happened. They understood how he felt. Everyone in the guild knew how the dragonslayer felt about the celestial mage. It was as if his feelings tripled in size when he left. What they don't know is that Natsu knows exactly what he's saying. He has wasted enough time beating around the bush. The moment they find her, he's claiming her as his in every way possible, and _never_ letting her go again.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking through the forest, snapped his head to his left, and he took off in a run leaving Gray, Happy, and Erza momentarily confused then surprise plus realization hits before they run after him.

'Lucy. Lucy. _Lucy!_ ' That's all Natsu kept thinking about as he ran faster and faster toward that strawberry and vanilla scent he loves, _her_ scent. But when he pushes through the trees, what he saw at the end of the trail wasn't Lucy but a giant demon beast with four horns on ts head and two spikes down its back. Its black fur made its white eyes appear as though they were burning. The beast with the body of a feline yet the face of a canine pulls back from the dead animal carcass it was feasting on, blood dripping from its snout and fangs, and it snarls feriously at him.

Natsu couldn't help but growl back. "Why do you smell like My Lucy?"

 __The beast simply ignores him and continues to growl. "Where is she?!" Natsu roars as he lit his fists aflame. The beast growls before it charges at him and Natsu charges at the beast in return. The beast and Natsu are in a battle of strength when Gray, Happy, and Erza finally catch up with him.

"Flame brain! What's this? I thought you were tracking Lucy!" Gray shouts as he creates a lance and joins the fight. Erza pulls out a sword and jumped in as well.

"This demon smells like Lucy but it won't tell me anything!" Natsu said as he kicks the beast in the side but the beast was able to recover from the hit quickly. Gray uses the moment to attack but it was quickly sent flying by a hard headbutt. Erza charges in but a powerful shock wave from its howl sends her back.

"Tell me! Where is my Lucy!?" Natsu cries. 'He did it again.' Gray thought.

"You better start talking you fucking mutt!" Natsu exclaims. __The beast roars angrily before it sent two howling shock waves back to back towards them. Gray, on the other hand, was luckily not in its line of fire so he was able to sneak up on the beast and stab it with a new lance he made. The beast roars in pain and shoves Gray away.

They watch as the ice rapidly melts off of him and yet there was no wound on the demon. How was that possible?! Suddenly, the sound of lightening sounds above them. A black portal opened up over their heads and what came out was a massive black two headed crow each with four red eyes, four wings, and giant powerful claws. In fact those very claws are open and ready to snatch something.

"Evade! Evade!" Erza commanded. They dive away just when the crow slams down and grabs the beast. The crow cries at them before it took flight again. Natsu wasn't going to give up that easily. He jumps from tree to tree and attempts to grab onto one of them but he came up short and fell back down and watchs as they flew away.

~Back to Lucy~

Six months. That's how long it has been since. . . well. . . everything. I haven't seen another human or have been close to another village since that incident. Can you blame me? After what happened I began to fear not only for myself but also for my children. Yes, I see them as my own. It's hard not to. But even though I now see them as my own, I need to get this problem reversed before I create any more that I already have. I've created a total of fifteen in these past eight weeks. Fifteen! There's a total of twenty-nine! And that's just when I'm awake! Just how many am I going to make?! Mavis, what I wouldn't give to have control over this. If this keeps going on the freaking apocalypse is going to start!

Sadly, it also took me that long to discover just where the hell I am. I was way out in the country that doesn't even have a name. Weird, right? How did I get all the way out here? At least I now have a demon who can never get lost _and_ can also create portals so I don't need a map or ask for directions.

I trip over a root for the fourth time that day but instead of hitting the ground, a large hand wraps around me, lifts me up, and places me on their shoulder. I glance over at the ogre with long forest green hair and dark skin. I pat him on his head in thanks. Even though his expression never changes from that blank stare I can tell in his bright lime eyes that he's proud of being helpful to me.

He carries me until we're out of the trees before he places me back down on my feet where I am instantly tackled by Titan on my front, a bat hybrid with human features that isn't older than ten that I've named Renny on my back, and Jack dives right into my chest.

 _ **Hey brat, let go of Mama. I saw her first!**_ Titan snarls at Renny.

 _ **I don't think so shortie. You back off!**_ Renny growls at Titan.

 _ **Both of you back off! I want Mother for myself!**_ Jack announces, shaking his fists at them. They growl and hiss at each other as they cling to me tightly. I pat each of their heads in a loving/greeting kind of way. That got them to stop growling and hissing at each other. They snuggle into me with a hum of joy. The little ones move their clinginess to my arms while Jack just burrows himself into my boobs.

Unexpectedly, a pain I've never felt before pierces my chest and I scream out in pain. I collapse from the pain even though Titan and Renny tried to help. Jack flies out of my chest, damp from the blood pooling out of me, and shouts, _**Sha**_ _ **y**_ _ **sha**_ _ **y**_ _ **! Maymay! Get over here now! Mother is hurt!**_ I fall unconscious from the rapid blood loss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Mother! Mother! Aaaaahhhhh!**_ Jack screams as he flies in circles over heads. The wolves come up and wiggle themselves under her to make her more comfortable as the rabbit twins heal her. Titan, Renny, Lily, Ember, and Sunny were running around panicking which honestly weren't helping anything.

 _ **Will you**_ _ **guys stop it! This is not helping Mother!**_ Nezera yells.

Jack flies over the rabbits, his eyes filled with worry and fear. Shayshay and Maymay look up and announce, _**We were able to return the blood into her and we closed up the wound but she won't wake yet. This took a lot of energy out of her.**_

Lucy groans and shuffles a little before settling down again. Everyone's eyes were on her as she murmurs a name. Jack, being the closest to her, was the only one who heard her clearly. _**Who's Natsu?**_ Jack wonders. As if obeying a silent command, a small albino girl with three horns on the right side of her forehead glides over and places a hand on Lucy's forehead. Her pink eyes glow white and she starts mumbling, _**Natsu…. Pink hair…. Fire dragonslayer…. Best friend…. Partner…. Love one….**_ _ **Heartbreaker.**_

 _ **So that's who he is.**_ Nezera muses. _**Should we go get him?**_

 __Titan grumbles as he crosses his arms, _ **We don't need him. We can take care of Mama without him.**_ _ **Besides, didn't you hear what she said. He broke her heart! I don't want him anywhere near her!**_

 _ **Mama…. Wants…. Misses…. Immensely….**_ _ **Feels lonely….**_ __The albino child announces. The demons all look at each other and they come to a silent agreement – even though they don't like it they will bring this Natsu to Mother.

They took a vote and decided that Titan, Renny, and the albino girl should go with Jack, Ember and Sunny. They climb aboard the grand crow. Jack flies over and places himself on one of the crow's heads. Ember and Sunny join him on the other. The other demons are busy keeping their newest sibling restrained until Lucy is strong enough to create a connection with him.

 _ **Remember, this is for Mother. Go in, grab Natsu, and get out.**_ They all nod in agreement. _ **Essna is in charge.**_ They groan at this but they knew better than to argue with him. _ **You take care of them Lasber.**_ Nezera states. The crow, Lasber, opens his wings and takes to the sky. He blinks and a portal opens before them where he flies through and arrives in Magnolia just over the Fairy Tail building. They all jump off before Lasber lands and they crash through the roof.

Everyone in the guild freezes. They stare at each other for a moment before everyone in the guild takes a fighting stance and prepares for battle. Titan crosses his arms and growls disapprovingly at their behavior. _**Rude. This isn't how you treat guests!**_

 _ **Titan, they can't understand us. Do any of you speak human words?**_ Renny asks. Jack flew up and calls, "We're looking for the human they call Natsu! Our Mother wants him and as the good loving children that we are, we are here to grab him for her!"

A tall man with piercings on his face and arms snarls, "What I want to know is why do you smell like Bunny Girl?!" Titan's nose twitches and smirks. _This is going to be fun_ he thinks.

"They have Lucy?"

"Ooo Natsu is not going to like that when he gets back."

"What should we do? Keep them here until he returns?"

 _ **It doesn't sound like he's here. What do we do now?**_ Renny questions.

 _ **We wait for him, obviously. This is for Mother. We do what we must.**_ Ember announces next to Jack. Jack nods in agreement.

Unexpectedly, the front doors bursts open and a loud guy with pink hair shouts, "She came back to me! Where's My Lucy?! I can smell her!" His wide toothy smile drops when he sees the demons. He takes a sniff and growls in outrage, "Why do you smell like My Luce? Are you with that beast and bird? Where is she?!"

Esserna steps forward and points to him, _**This…. Is…. Him….**_

Jack flies over and states, "You are coming with us. Our Mother wants you and we want Mother happy."

"Why the hell would I go with you? Tell me what I want to know!" Natsu snaps. Titan growls in annoyance. _**Why are we even talking about this?!**_ He reaches his hand towards the man with peircings from earlier and his hand glows grey. Instantly, iron scales appear all over his body and his eyes glaze over. Titan snaps his fingers and the man starts attacking. His fellow guild members are screaming and demanding to know what is wrong until someone shouts that he was being controlled. _**Sunny! Blizzard! Make them freeze!**_

 __Sunny jumps forward and howls. A blast of thick ice cold air bursts and fills the guild. The only ones the icy air didn't touch is the demons and Natsu. Gray tries to take control of the ice but he panics when he discovers that he can't. As Natsu hears his nakama trying to fight back, his body bursts into flame and readies his flame to expand and warm everyone up but Esserna suddenly appears before him and taps his forehead, ignoring his flames. His fire dies and he drops unconscious. Jack grabs him, wrapping his tail under his arms, and they exit through the hole they created. The fog fades and they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I open my eyes with a groan from the soreness that covers my body. What happened? Why am I so sore? The last thing I remember is Jack, Titan, and Renny fighting over me and then I felt a sharp pain then. . . nothing. What happened?

I suddenly hear the sounds of happy yips and purrs from atop my chest. I look over to find Shayshay and Maymay wiggling joyfully at me. I also notice that the wolves surrounding me and wagging their tails energetically as they scoot closer to me.

 _ **Mother!**_ I glance over and see Nezera rush over towards me with an expression of relief on his face.

"What happened?" I question.

 _ **You take our wounds. So when our new brother got stabbed...**_ He looks over at this monstrous wolf covered in horns that is being held back by the others. Damn. I made another one in my sleep. This one is aggressive. _**The wound ended up on you and you passed out. Sha**_ _ **y**_ _ **sha**_ _ **y**_ _ **and Maymay have been healing you while the wolves kept close.**_

I look around and notice that a few are missing. "Where are the others?"

Nezera instantly gets nervous. _**Um… others? What others?**_

I give him a suspicious look with a raised eyebrow. "You now exactly what I'm talking about. Jack, Titan, Renny, Sunny, Ember, Esserna, and Lasber. Where are they?"

He got all fidgety and nervous. Something is up. Something I'm not going to like most likely. Suddenly, a soft crack sounds that can only be heard in this kind of silence. I look up as see Lasber flying towards us with something in his claw. It was peaceful until an all too familiar sound cries out, "Stupid bird! Fire dragon roar!"

Could it be? Could it really be him? I watch as Lasber drops the person he was holding. I watch as the falling person – hopping it is who it is – comes closer and closer to the trees that he uses to land safely on the ground. He sees the demons and prepares for a fight but I whisper his name, knowing that he can hear me, "Natsu?"

The pink hair fire dragon slayer looks at me with his onyx eyes filled with surprise and happiness. A smile spreads across his face. "Luce?"

A smile spreads across mine as I run to him and jump into his arms that he instantly wraps tightly around me. Tears roll down my face and I felt my shoulder gets wet as he sniffles. "You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." he keeps whispering as a way to reassure himself that I'm not a dream. I squeeze him tight to me and dig my hands into him to remind me that he is here. We pull back just enough to look at each other. We both have some water in our eyes but we don't care. We're both too happy seeing each other again to care about anything else.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I swear to Mavis if any of them touched you they are dead!" he roars, his worry and protective sides coming out. "Are these demons keeping you here? Are they why you haven't come back to me? Who took you? Where are they so I can kill them?!"

I could see his anger rising so I jump in, "Natsu! Natsu, calm down. I'm okay. No, I'm not hurt anymore. Yes, the demons are keeping me here but not for the reasons you think. I don't know who took me but they are already dead so they can't come for me again."

His breathing slows as he calms down but then confusion sets in. "What do you mean you aren't hurt anymore?"

Oh. I can't believe I said that. I sigh. I was going to have to tell him except now it looks sooner rather than later. "Lets sit down. I have a lot to explain to you."

I pull him to a nearby tree where we sit. Natsu instantly pulls me into his lap, refusing to letting me leave his arms for more than that moment. Hey, I am not complaining. How would you feel if your best friend and the man you love with your very heart and soul refuses to let you go because he doesn't want you to disappear from his sight again? That's what I thought.

The demons gather around us. I'm not sure why but this is the first time they're seeing someone from my past so maybe they're curious about him. I take a deep breath as I begin to tell my tale. "They took me in the night while I was asleep because I woke up with a headache in a place I don't know. They take me to this magic circle where all six of them surround me and chat a spell. I'm suddenly surrounded by shadows and transported me to a dark place where I saw the eyes of the creature that forced this new type of magic on me."

"A new magic? What magic?" Natsu asks. I felt that familiar surge of power pulse through me. I look to my left and we watch as another demon is born. Dark shadows twist and dance around until it creates a creature unlike any other. It has the face of a wolf but the body of a fox with the tail of a reptile. On it's face it wore the skull of a bull making its silver eyes stand out. Its tongue drops out when it lays its eyes on me and happily wags its tail.

 _ **Mama! Mama mama!**_ He yips. Interesting creature. I smile at him and rub his ear. "Hello Thanatos." I look over at Natsu with his wide shocked eyes. I take a deep shaky breath before I announce, "I can create demons now and I have no control over this new magic." I take another breath before I continue. "When I create them while I'm awake they have a piece of my 'light' as they call it and it makes them kind and gentle." At that Jack flies over and snuggles into my neck while Thanatos curls up on my lap. "But when I'm asleep they are evil and beastly until I can give them my 'light'." I pull him with me as I stand and I lead him to where the beast is being help inside a cage with some of my good demons on high alert.

"Hey! That's that demon Erza, Ice Princess, Happy and I fought. But I thought Ice Princess stabbed that thing." Natsu states. All of the demons snarling ferociously at him. I know they would attack if he wasn't holding me. He squeezes me tighter and growls back at them just as ferosiously. Jack flew right up to his face and shouts, "So it was your fault Mother was hurt!"

This snaps Natsu out of it. "Hurt? What do you mean Lucy was hurt? Who hurt My Lucy?!"

I ignore the fact that he called me his and explain, "I have a connection with them. When they get hurt, I get their wounds. So when the beast over there was stabbed, I was the one that the wound appeared on." I explain. The shock on his face morphs into sorrow. He buries his face into my neck as he squeezes me tight and whispers, "I'm sorry Luce, I'm so sorry."

I run my fingers through his hair and massage his scalp in order to calm him. "I don't blame you Natsu. Everything's okay." I point over to Shasha and Maymay. "They healed me. That's what they do." His eyes move over the rabbits fluttering nearby. A small smile appears on his lips and he says, "Thank you." He nuzzles his nose into my neck, taking a deep breath, before pulling back.

He looks over at the beast and asks, "So what do we do with that dog?"

"I give him some of my 'light'." I smile and walk towards it with Natsu close behind me. He watches as the beast stops fighting and focuses his attention on me. I know Natsu wants to move me behind him and protect me but he also doesn't want me to get hurt so he's getting fidgety. I place my hand on his and say, "Just watch me. Everything will be okay. I promise."

That seems to help calm him since he knows I never break my promises. I cautiously approach the beast and reach my hand out. The beast continues to growl as he slowly moves towards me. Then he lays down in front of me and presses his nose on my hand. We both gasp as our bodies shine. My white light spread all around the beast until it changed his black light to be both black and white just like with the other one. Then the lights fade and his white eyes fade until amber wolf eyes are looking back at me.

 _ **Mother. It is very nice to meet you.**_ The beast greets in a deep voice as he stands. He turns his attention towards Natsu and says, _**I am sorry for attacking you and your friends the other day. I was just born and was very hungry.**_

I notice Natsu's confused expression as the beast – I should give him a name – apologizes to him. "I don't know what you're saying." That's weird.

 _ **Only you can understand us Mother. After all, I'm the only here who can speak human words. The others are speaking in their natural tongue.**_ Jack flies over and explains to me. I didn't know that. So they were speaking in another language. I never noticed.

I turn to Natsu, point to Ken – the beast's name – and say, "He was apologizing for attacking you."

"Oh! That's okay dog!" Natsu smiles and pats Ken on his head. Then he turns his attention back to me and asks, "Were you able to get any clues on what happened to you?"

That reminds me of the book Jack found. I whistle and Lily flies low enough to drop the book in my arms before flying away. "I have one clue. This book was kept where I was." I point to the symbol on the cover, "Jack, the demon exceed over there, said that this is the sign of their father. I have the same mark on my stomach." I lift up my shirt to show him. My skin twitches when his rough fingers gently brush over the mark. He growls. I look up at his face and see anger. I take a deep breath and continue talking. "But the only problem is that I can't read it so I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind giving this book to Levy so she can translate it for me. There might be some answers in here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"NO!" Natsu yells. I sigh. I should've known he would be like this. I love how protective this dragon of mine is but it can also be a tiny bit annoying. Wait. _This dragon of mine_?! Did I just think that?! No! No Lucy! Remember, he left you behind! You haven't talked about it which means you can't forgive him yet! Gah! This isn't the time! Focus!

"Natsu. . ." I start but he cuts me off. "I just found you Luce! I am not loosing you again!"

Oh Natsu. The things you say makes my heart race and fill me up with joy but it also hurts because I'm just nakama to you. You make it so easy to forget that you're not mine. I wish you would stop doing that. I take another deep breath to calm myself. "You aren't going to loose me Natsu. But I need to know what is going on with me and I can't leave here so I need you to help me."

"I'm obviously going to help you Luce but I'm not leaving you." Natsu states with a roll of his eyes. I smirk and think up a new plan, "Remember that huge bird you nearly roasted?" Natsu nods. "He can create portals. He'll create a portal to Fairy Tail where you can give Levy the book and then come back instantly."

That plan brought a smile to his face. "As long as I can always come back to you real quick then I'm happy."

I smile back and hand him the book. I then whistle and Lasbar flies over and lands right behind me. We watch as he shrinks to a more portable size before flying over and landing on Natsu's shoulder. One of his heads turn and his eyes flash. We watch a portal swirl into life and I couldn't stop the tears of joy from hearing Fairy Tail. He did it. He brought everyone back together. I knew he could. Natsu has a way of making the impossible possible.

~Natsu~

My body felt weird going through the tunnel, that tingly sensation similar to how Lucy always makes me feel whenever I'm around her but I prefer her tingles to this. One moment I was with Lucy and the next I was in Fairy Tail with everyone looking ready for a fight but once they saw it was me they relaxed.

"God damnit Salamander!" Scrap metal yells.

"What happened with the demons, flame-ass?!" Stupid frozen fairy shouts.

"Shut it! I found My Lucy! Turns out those demons _did_ know about My Lucy so they took me to her. But she can't come home and I'm here to give this book to Levy so she can help her come home faster." I explain. My eyes scan the crowd and when I see Levy, she's luckily close by, so I shove the book in her hands and announce with a big smile on my face, "Well here you go Levy! Time to help My Lucy so that she can come home to me faster!"

She takes the book and examines it carefully before she opens it. Her eyes widen and she instantly rushes to the library.

"Well, time to go back to My Lucy!" I shout and turn back towards the portal when an irritating voice fills my ears.

"Hold it lava lips! You aren't the only one who wants to help out Lucy! I'm coming too!" That stupid stripper just had to make himself look like a good friend, didn't he? Just couldn't let me have Luce all to myself, could he? Not like I would let him or any man have her anyway. I've decided when I was on that year long training trip that I would make it known to her and to everyone that Lucy is mine and mine alone. Now that I'm finally strong enough to not only protect her but also any children we will be having, it's finally time to claim my mate. I've waited long enough.

"Natsu! I want to see Lushi too!" Happy cries as he flies into my chest. I think about how happy Lucy would be when she sees Happy again and answer, "Of course you can come Happy! I know Lucy misses you too." I look around and call, "Who else wants to go see Lucy?" Erza, Wendy, Carla, Iron Head, and also Ice princess steps up. If I didn't know for sure that Luce would be happy to see them then I wouldn't have bothered. The things I do for that mate of mine. "Now hurry up! I don't want to keep My Lucy waiting!"

I step back through the portal, not bothering to see if the others are following or not. The first thing I notice is that My Lucy isn't where I left her. The portal closes behind us and the bird flies off. I can hear the others prepare for a fight when the demons surround us with curiosity in their eyes. I quickly turn around and tell them, "Don't touch any of them. You hurt them, you hurt My Lucy!" I couldn't help but growl angrily at the end. I couldn't help it. Just the thought of anyone of anything hurting Luce drives me insane! It's just as bad as when someone makes her cry!

They slowly drop their fighting stance but they don't drop their guard. I don't really blame them. I know I would be the same if I didn't know for certain that they wouldn't do anything to My Luce.

The demons start following us with some hesitation. Have they never seen people before or is Luce the only one they've been around. Lucky bastards.

"What is going on? What are all these demons doing here?" Erza demands. I'm not paying attention to her though. I'm too busy following that wonderful scent that only Lucy can carry.


	9. Author Note

Sorry that I haven't been writing! I'm pregnant and I'm about to give birth any day now. I'll write as soon as I can! You guys are more than welcome to send me suggestions of how you would like the story to go. It helps with the writing!


	10. Author notes

Hey! So I've given birth to a baby boy. He's two months now.

Anyway I need some help with the writing. I'm having writers block so any suggestions you have would be great.


End file.
